A cold night in the woods
by thek9kid
Summary: Stiles is eight and on a camping trip with his cub scout troop, when he gets lost in the woods and hurts himself. Derek and Peter (who can turn into real wolves) come to his rescue. Please R&R, it's a cute and fluffy oneshot.


**A/N: Hi guys! This story takes place when Stiles is eight and Derek is 14 and Peter is 19. Also both of the wolves can turn into actual fluffy wolves. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

(Stiles POV)

Trees. Trees. More trees. Everything looks the same; it's dark and I'm scared. All I wanted was get to the latrine without peeing in my pants. I didn't even think to wake up someone else in my cub scout pack (pun intended), stupid, stupid. I can't find my way back to camp; my flashlight died and I didn't grab my coat. All I have on are my threadbare flannel PJ pants, my surprisingly thin thermal long sleeved shirt, and my navy blue cub scout sweatshirt, and I'm still freezing.

"Hoo! Hoo!" I swirl around, finding two piercing owl eyes glaring daggers at me. The eyes remind me of , our media specialist, whenever we leave our books out. Staggering backwards I trip over a tree root, and the next thing I know I'm tumbling down a steep leafy slope. CRACK!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Pain, blistering white-hot pain. I landed on my back, my left leg bent at an odd angle, and my left arm really, really hurts. I can't move; I can't stand up; my body is wracking in shivers. Now I'm colder than ever.

"Help me! Please someone help me!" Yelling with what little strength I have left, I don't think anyone but the animals heard me. Shit, I'm going to die. My dad's gonna find my dead body; after mom… he can't lose me too.

With that thought in mind, I shout a little louder this time. "Help me! Somebody help me!" A wolf howl answers me, but that can't be right; there aren't any wolves in California, right? Out of the trees surrounding me, two medium sized wolves come trotting out of the trees. They walk slowly and carefully towards me. I know I should be scared, but I'm not. There's something about their eyes, almost human like, something that makes me feel safe. One wolf, the one with midnight black fur and emerald green eyes (Derek), keeps moving towards me, his movements slow and kept in my eyesight. He comes up on my right side and curls up around me, careful not to touch my injured left leg and arm. His soft fluffy fur warms my ice cold body. I wrap my uninjured arm around his wolfy shoulders, my head buried in his neck, seeking any warmth I can find.

The other wolf with chocolate brown fur and piercing electric blue eyes (Peter), lifts his head up to the waxing moon and gives a low, deep howl. One slightly higher pitched howl answers him back. Brownie looks like he's nodding his head. He then trots towards me, similarly to the black wolf. Coming up on my left side, he reaches his paw down to my injured leg.

"Hmmhmmh!" I whimper, fearing it'll hurt, Brownie stops momentarily and turns his human like eyes to mine. They lock; there's something in his gaze, something unidentifiable, that makes me trust him. I close my eyes and feel the slight weight of his paw on my broken leg. I expect it to hurt, but the pain eases up a little, making my pain so much more manageable. I gasp and open my eyes. Brownie is now laying down next to me on my left side, just barely touching me. Just enough to let me know he's there, he nuzzles the back of my neck a little, making me feel that much warmer.

"Thanks wolfies," muttered just barely above a whisper into blackie's fur. I feel more than hear the almost purr like growls emitted from both wolves. My eyes slide closed and all I know from then on is blackness.

(Derek's POV)

The kid's just asleep. I can still feel his heartbeat, and his hands are still curled up in my fur. When I try to move a little away from the little boy he whimpers and clings tighter to me. I look over to Peter, "Now What?" I ask Peter across our mental connection, the connection only we have.

"Now we wait for your mother to get here, hopefully with help for him." He motions to the little boy we're keeping warm.

I sigh, looking down at the tiny human child, his forehead is wrinkled a little, eyes shut tight, "Hmmhmmh!" he whimpers in pain, I can smell his pain and fear again, Peter touches his injured leg and arm again this time with his tail. The child's face relaxes back to a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Come on mom! Get here already, the child's heartbeat is slowing down alarmingly. Shit. Peter stands up and howls again, more urgently this time. At the same time waking the child up.

"Wha's goin' on." The little boy slurs, making me worry even more. Peter howls again even louder with a slight hint of panic too. Both of us hear the sound of an engine slightly in the distance, we exchange glances with each other, I nod at Peter jerking my head towards the sound of the approaching car. Peter takes off as fast as his leg can carry him.

"Where's he goin'?" The kid slurs again, looking directly into his eyes. I can't answer him in a way he'd understand so I just curl my body more tightly around him, making up for the warmth Peter provided.

(Peter's POV)

Crap, crap, carpity crap. That's what runs through my mind as I dash towards the sound of the car. That kid is not dieing on us, no way in hell, I run faster jumping out of the trees in front of blindingly bright headlights. The car skids to a stop just in time. My eyes adjust and I realize it's the Sheriff's car, wait a second. Oh my god, the Sheriff's kid Stiles is the one in the woods with Derek! Stiles is friends with Marcy, Derek's little sister.

The Sheriff gets out of the car. He stares at me for a moment. I don't move a muscle, I bark at him, motioning towards the trees. He's still standing there. Shit, I walk up to him, slowly and carefully just like we did with Stiles.

(Sheriff's POV)

This is officially the weirdest patrol ever, there's a wolf, but no that can't be right, there aren't any wolves in California, it must be a dog, Husky or something. And now the brown Husky is stalking towards me, slowly, keeping eye contact. I swear those eyes look human. I don't move I stay exactly where I am. The dog is right in front of me now he grabs my sleeve with his teeth pulling me towards the trees, he's leading me somewhere.

"What's wrong boy?" I ask him not expecting an answer. He growls a little, almost desperate sounding and speeds up, I speed up to a jog as the dog lets go of my hand and speeds up more. Now I'm sprinting to keep up with him making sure my flashlight is always on the dog so I won't lose him. I also catalog my surroundings making sure I can find my way out.

The dog stops a good 20 feet in front of me, I jog up to him, "What's wron-." I cut myself off as I see another dog curled up around a little boy, the boy's left arm and leg bent oddly, definitely broken. Shit. I run over to the little boy, ignoring the other dog momentary. As I reach him and I see who it is.

"Stiles." I breath out breathlessly.

"Daddy? Is that you?" Stiles mumbles out.

"Yeah, son." I reach my hand out and stroke his filthy hair. I take out my radio out and call dispatch telling Mary Sue to get an ambulance here stat and where in the woods we are.

"Son it's okay, helps gonna get here in less than three minutes." I reassure Stiles quickly, Lifting his head carefully into my lap.

"Helps already here daddy." He strokes the black dog with his uninjured arm and the brown one comes closer laying down on his other side, "They're keeping me warm daddy."

Momentarily stunned, I look to dogs keeping my son warm, "Thank you." I say seriously looking them both in their human like eyes in turn. I swear they both nod and grin at me.

"WEEOOH! WEEOOH!" The ambulance and fire truck and another sheriff's department car are here

I yell out to them, but I don't think they heard me. The brown dog seems to have the same thought and takes off towards the sirens, to lead them back to us.

A few minutes pass, I'm trying to get Stiles to keep talking, not very hard to do really. He's rambling on about Pokemon I think. I listen to the tone of his voice while stroking his hair. As the paramedics come in with a stretcher behind the brown dog, the black one stands up giving Stiles one last slobbery kiss on his cheek away from any of his scratches and Stiles wrinkles his face up and laughs. The black and brown dogs disappear silently into the surrounding forest. The Paramedics, Tom and George, amazed that they were led to a patient by a dog, quickly get to work and us to the hospital.

Thankfully my boy's leg was only broken in one place, it was a clean break too, he has a slight concussion, and various bumps and bruises. The doctors want to keep him overnight just as a precaution. I'm thankful that his nurse is Melissa McCall, his best friend Scott's mom. Stiles has been friends with Scott since he was six and the two have been inseparable ever since. Melissa has been more of a motherly figure to Stiles ever since his mother Claudia died and I've tried to be a fatherly figure to Scott ever since his father left them. So Stiles feels comfortable with Melissa and that's all that matters.

Stiles is released the next day and boy is that kid speedy on his crutches. It's Saturday so he has some time before school on monday. Stiles and Scott hang out all weekend at Scott's house, while I have a strong worded conversation with Stiles's scout leader. When I talk about it with Stiles he readily admits that it was kinda his own fault, he was supposed to wake up Mr. Mansie or one of his scout buddies if he had to go to the bathroom, but he kinda forgot about that I guess.

That weekend a News reporter crew stopped by our house to get an interview with me and Stiles, he loved his 15 minutes of fame and recorded the news that night. When I picked him up from school on Monday his cast was loaded with signatures and apparently this girl in his class, Lydia, had punched some fifth grade boy who was making fun of Stiles crutches and thus sparked his crush on her for god only knows how long.

I keep wondering about those dogs in the woods, if they hadn't been there, my son would have been in the woods alone and cold for god only knows how long.

About a week after I found Stiles up in his room drawing the two dogs and him together, Stiles is an amazing artist and the picture looks like a an HD photograph. I put that picture up on the fridge and it stayed there for a couple of years. I've never saw those dogs again, but I'm eternally grateful for them staying with my boy during a cold night in the woods.

**Okay that's it! I hope you enjoyed it, please review, tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcome too.**

**TTFN**

**K9KID OUT!**


End file.
